She's one to cherish
by More2life
Summary: The first Loly&Ulquiorra! He has never felt, but she makes him feel. He has never loved, but she makes him love. He has never kissed, but she lets him kiss. He has never hurt, but she makes him hurt. He has never cherished, but she's one to cherish...


**Author's note: This is one of my many fantasy couples lol. I wish other people would see the beauty of these two, so that's one of the many reasons I wrote this! I added some new characters just to make it fun! Sorry if you don't like new characters, but it goes along with the plot. Oh and there are some other couples, Yammy&Mila Rose, Grimmjow&Sunsun, and last but not least Ulquiorra and Loly! I hope that I express their love in the right way :). Please review, comment on your likes/ dislikes, tell me what I need to improve on or what I should keep the same, ideas/requests are always welcomed. Please enjoyyy! **

It was a dark night in Hueco Mundo, well it was always a dark night there. But this night seemed, different some how.

It wasn't a very different day (or night, whatever you want to call it) in Las noches.

Some people were fighting, some people were laughing, some people were loving.

And others were doing none of the above.

One of them was Ulquiorra Cifer.

He had just been sitting in his room doing nothing.

Some may think that this is boring, doing nothing, but that's how he thinks.

Suddenly his 'thinking',was interrupted by a loud announcement, on the new intercom that Szayel installed for lord Aizen, said "Everyone meet in the thrown room. Very important news, don't be late."

Ulquiorra just sighed, and headed for the thrown room.

When he got there it seemed like everyone was pretty much there. So he just waited patently for them to begin.

A few moments later, lord Aizen came in and sat on the thrown. When he did so everyone fell silent.

He cleared his throat, and began.

"You are all gathered here, because we have new arrancar."

After he said that a huge buzz of whispers went through the crowd.

He put his hand up, and they all stopped.

"The first one I will introduce is, Loren."

Once he said her name, a little girl appeared out from behind his chair.

The little arrancar had a half helmet mask on that was green, her hair was blondish greenish, she had a leotard on that was very far out, and green.

She smiled, and waved at the crowed.

"She will be Szayel's new assistant." He said loudly.

"What!" Szayel shouted, then quickly covered his mouth.

He didn't want to baby a new-b.

"It's not fair." He grumbled, as he went up to get his new assistant.

As they walked down, he announced the other new-b.

"The next new one is, Baby."

As he said the arrancar's name, she slowly walked out from behind his chair.

This little girl's name matched her description.

She had short blue hair put up in two pony tails, she seemed to be about two feet, her mask was from her neck down to her left arm, and stopped at her elbow.

She wore a little white dress, that went down to her knees.

She waved at the crowed.

When she stopped waving she walked down.

"Next, I think Mila Rose is going to be happy about this. Mila Rose your sister, Rihanna Rose." He said loudly.

When he had said that everyone's eyes went on Mila Rose, and people started gossiping.

"WHAT!" She shouted.

Mila Rose, and her sister don't have the strongest bond. Rihanna Rose has always been the golden child, as where Mila had not.

Rihanna Rose laughed at her sister's response.

"They could be twins." Grimmjow said.

Everyone just gossiped at the comment.

The two sisters hugged, but Mila gaged while hugging her.

"Last but not least, Sasha." He boomed.

When he finished, a girl with brown hair pulled into a side pony tail, who was tall, with her mask on her eye (it sorta looks like one of those hypnosis eyes, when their all swirly), she wore a belly shirt with cut off pants that went to her knees.

She yawned, then walked down.

Everyone just stared at her.

"That is all, show them around, and be nice." He finished.

As he got up he mumbled under his breath "Yeah right, good luck new-bs."

Gin chuckeled at his masters comment.

Ulquiorra got up, and started to leave.

"Hay!" A voice shouted to him.

He slowly stopped, and waited for the person to catch up with him.

It was that new girl, the weird one with the swirly eye.

"Can I help you?" Ulquiorra asked.

"Yeah. Where's the kitchen?" She said with sass.

"Down the hall to the right, you can't miss, it it's very large." He said in a quiet tone.

"Thanks emo kid." She said, then walked away.

"I'm not a kid." He whispered.

**XxXxXxXxXxXx **

Later on that same day (and or night), Ulquiorra had decided that he was going to walk around the palace.

As he was walking he noticed a girl was sitting on the floor with her face in between her legs.

He had wondered who it was, but he could care less.

He just stared at her for a few moments.

Then she suddenly raised her head up, and Ulquiorra quickly looked away.

He saw from his peripheral vision that it was Loly Aivirrne.

He had never really gave a thought about her, but standing this close she appeared to be very attractive to the fourth espada.

He looked at, and she looked up at him.

_Oh my God! It's that creepy fourth Espada. What do I do! One wrong move, and he'll kill me! _

"Hello." Ulquiorra said in a deep whisper tone.

"H-hi." She answered back.

Ulquiorra looked at the ground.

"So. I didn't know Mila Rose had a sister..." He trailed off.

"Um, me ethier." She said awkwardly.

"Yeah..." He said.

With that he slowly put his hands in his pockets, and walked off.

_That was weird. Ulquiorra never talks to anyone. Why did he talk to me? _

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx **

The next morning (ish), when everyone was still asleep, an announcement on the loud intercom went off.

"Ulquiorra, Baby, Sasha, Szayel, Loren, and Loly. Report to the conference room."

Ulquiorra slowly got up, and headed for the conference room.

When he got there it was only him, and Loly.

He felt himself blush a little bit.

_Why am I feeling this way. In fact why am I even feeling! It's not normal!_

When everyone finally arrived, lord Aizen entered the room, and took his seat at the head of the table.

"You six, are going on a mission." He began. "A mission to the real world. Your mission, all of you, is to capture as manny souls as possible. Do whatever it takes. If any soul reapers show up, end them right away. Don't give it a second thought. Any questions?" He asked.

Sasha raised her hand.

"Sasha?'' He said.

"Yeah, um how long are we staying there?" She asked.

"As long as it takes you guys to wipe out Karakura town." He said in a sinister voice. "Any other questions?" He asked.

There was a pause in the room, and no one spoke.

"Good. Now get going. Oh and one more thing, Ulquiorra's in charge. No exceptions, do as he says all of you." He said while looking at Szayel.

Szayel groaned. Loren giggled. Sasha rolled her eyes. Baby's biting her nails. Loly's staring at Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra's opening a portal.

"Goodbye now." Aizen said.

**TO BE CONTINUED... **

**Author's note: Thank you for taking the time to read this! If you like it I will make a chapter two, if you don't I still will lol. I love the arrancar and I love this couple! Tell me what you think of these new characters, tell me if you like em, if you hate em, if you don't care about em. Please review, I love to know if I did good, or bad! **


End file.
